Luck and Logic
by MaiKiratsumi
Summary: Rieko Rider is a mage in the clover kingdom and is applying to take the exam to join the magic knights. Her skills are great even though she's only 14. Luck Voltia is a 15-year-old Mage that enjoys having fun by fighting the strong and messing with others while smiling through it all. What will happen when both meet up during the exam LuckxOC I don't own Black clover.
1. Ch 1 Let's register (or not)

**Name:Reiko Rider**

**Oc Appearance**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4ft 6**

**Affinity: water/ice and healing**

**Hair: black, waist-length**

**Eyes: Green**

**Starting outfit: a half-sleeved purple fitted turtleneck, black mini skirt with overalls, thigh-high purple socks, purple and black elbow-length fingerless and palmless gloves. Mid-calf length black combat boots. Purple cloth headband. A purple belt and grimoire holder on her side.**

"You are number 185." Said one of the receptionists that were in charge of scanning the examinees.

"Next person please" He looked to the next person and saw a short girl walk up next. Her black hair was in one large braid that came to the middle of her back. She moves a few strands that were out of place to behind her pierced ear which held a small black loop.

"My name Rieko Rider from Rayaka and I would like to register please," she said with a smile in her voice as she held out a thick blue colored grimoire with gold embroidery to him. He continued to look at her as if not sure if she was for real.

"Um... Kid-" He began which made her eyebrow twitch and lose the smile in her voice some and the smile on her face lessened.

"Rieko." she stated.

"Well, Rieko. You do know you have to be 15 in order to participate, correct? You don't seem to be that old" he said 'politely'.

Rieko sighed at the slight attitude in his voice. 'So it's going to be one of those days apparently' she thought and looked at the man with a now slightly annoyed look and they smiled trying to hide her agitation.

"Well, you got part of it right. I'm not 15. I am 14 years old. However, I have a grimoire which is my own," she held the book out to him again. "All you need is to obtain your own grimoire, which most people gain after their 15th birthday. So I can understand why you would think that. So if you don't mine registering me please." she held out he book once more, Insisting since she knew her patients was defiantly beginning to thin. But the receptionist continues to doubt that the book was even hers so he smirked and put his hand under his chin.  
"No, actually I do mind seeing as you just confirmed that this book couldn't possibly be yours"

"And how did you do that? By only confirming my age?" She scoffs and he thinks he one-upped her " As I've been trying to tell you. I'm a special case. And this is indeed my grimoire" she said now in an irritated voice.

"Then, by all means, prove it so we can get on with this line. It seems that the other candidates are becoming inpatient " He looked over her head and. Looked at the next person in line.

"They can wait since at the moment I am trying to register with you. But since you seem to want a demonstration I guess I'll give you one." Rieko then opened the grimoire and looked through some of her spells to figure out which one she should perform. Behind her a young man grew too impatient of waiting and reached out, touching her shoulder.

"Come one little girl. We don't have all d-" he was cut off by having a geyser of water thrown into his face then lifting him 6 ft off the ground and freezing instantly for forming a pillar of water. Everyone in that line took a few steps back, looking slightly intimidated and terrified, while the other receptionists and people in the other lines just stared at the pillar of frozen ice with the man inside, then at the short girl, whose grimoire was glowing, wiped off the part of her shoulder the man had touched and smirked at her own receptionist who was stunned at what he just witnessed.

Rieko cleared her throat, bringing stunning receptionist's thoughts and eyes back down to her, and held out her grimoire one last time "Hopefully that display is more than enough proof that with is mine," Her voice sounded polite once more but this time it sounded much colde "Unless you'd like another demonstration?" She suggested giving him a dark and cold, psychopathic stare but with a smile since she's has had enough of this and he registered her without another word of protest"186"

Rieko then gave a pleased smile and her and her demeanor went back to calm and happy as if she didn't just freeze a man in solid ice.

"Pplease proceed to your left"

"Thank you Sir" she put her grimoire on her belt and was about to walk to where he directed her to she stopped and looked at the pillar and touched it making it glow. " Ah, I almost forgot" the Ice began to melt quickly and brought down the guy who touched her shoulder with a splash. She then walked up to him and got down to his level giving him the same psychopathic look she just games the receptionist and said "I don't like being touched. Try it again and you won't be covered in just water. Ok?" She got up not waiting for a response, then walked her way into the arena to await the start of the competition.

.

.

.  
.

Somewhere near the entrance of Kikka, A boy with blond messy hair and blue eyes just arrives into the city and gets a shock of electricity and begins getting excited "Hm so there are strong people here this year!" He says to himself before dashing off to the coliseum where the exam is to be held. When he arrives, he sees a large puddle of water around some wet guy with people. Whispering about how they just witnessed some little girl hand him in his ass. Some girl, 'probably the guy's girlfriend' (The blond thought) was helping him up and he was telling her how he could have taken her if she hadn't caught him by surprise as they walked to the front of the line.  
It was obvious that he was trying to save face in front of her. This gave the blond boy an idea and he flashed over to in front of the line where the guy and girl were.  
"Hi there. My name is Luck Vo-"  
"HEY, pal I was next!" The guy started at Luck which made Luck loom his way is fake curiosity.  
"Too slow, too bad. I'm here now" after saying that, Luck put up his guard playfully and gave a few tabs to the. Air "you wanna. Fight about it? Or are you too injured from falling on your ass" That comment made the guy turn red with anger and he activated his grimoire which made his fist get coated In a silver light as he threw a fist square at Luck's eye? Luck easily dodged the blow by stepping inside and countering the blow with one of his own which he made connections with the guys gut and sent a small shock of his magic through the guy who was now named Rodney from the way his girlfriend screamed as he fell to the ground twitching from the Shock that most likely got amplified because he was soaked beforehand by the girl everyone was talking about.

"As I said before, you too slow. You weren't as fun as I thought you'd be. oh well" Luck shrugged and stepped away from the couple and just held out his grimoire at the stunned guy behind the counter "Luck Voltia from Yvon"

**A/N: alright first chapter complete for this story. I'm just full of ideas this month but I haven't abandoned any of my stories so I'll be sure to update them. Be sure to leave a review or share. Till next time. Also, this story has been updated.**


	2. Ch 2 MKE Pt 1

**Ch.2: MKE Pt. 1 **

"Welcome Examinees," a greeter to the stadium floor welcomed Reiko and some of the others who are taking the test as they walked in. "Please place your larger bags into the cubbies provided." She motions towards them "They will only be accessible by you using your magic. You are only allowed to take your grimoires into the stadium floor as well as their holders. Food will be provided for you during the short break during the exam. The rules for the exam will be explained to you when the rest of the examinees enter the floor. I wish you the best of luck during your exam." she said then left to go greet the next group. Reiko took the large duffle bag she carried with her and put it in a random cubby with ease after taking out a book which she placed into a pocket in front of the grimoire assuming it may take some time before all the applicants would arrive on the stadium floor. She swiped her hand, which she made radiate with some of her magic over the top of the cubby which activated the locking mechanism that created an invisible field around her cubby with a charger white X forming. In the center was a smaller X which turned into a blue key which she took and put in another secret compartment of her grimoire holder for safekeeping. 'So this is what they meant by 'only her powers would be able to open the door' She had to admit it was an interesting and safe way to keep people from stealing a person's personal items. She smiled to herself for a moment happy that she made it this far and all she had to do now was actually take the test. After the moment past, she lost the smile some and walked into the entryway to the center and fond a collum to sit under and begin to read the book she brought in with her. Seeing that there were only about 200 people on the floor and the lines were pretty long for applying long, it was definitely going to take some time before the exam began and she made the right choice to get their early.

A few hours passed and People started flooding into the stadium from the top taking their seats for the awaited Magic Knight Entrance exams to begin. It was about 10 am when everyone taking the exam entered into the center and Reiko was about halfway through the book when, she decided to pay a little bit more attention to her surroundings seeing that the center was filled with chatter around her which made it too hard to concentrate and anti-birds colored of black, red and white, began to fly around, landing on those who had little to know magic power. With Reiko they all just ignored her. Everyone around her was surprised that she didn't have any surrounding her at all. Maybe one would come to sit a few feet in front of her and stare at her before flying off but that was it. The people stood a few feet away from her in caution and whispered about what she did when she had applied. She sighed and got up from where she sat ' well that one way on how not to make friends'

"Crazy applicants this year"  
"No birds or people are going near her or him they must be strong"  
"Didn't you hear about what she did to that one guy"  
"yeah Don't touch her. If you want to live"  
"She doesn't seem that tough"  
"She'll probably. Go berserk"  
"She's only 14? How'd she get in?"

She listened to the people around her. Most of them seemed to fear her, others talking shit for no reason and some not caring or paying her any mind. She was not used to the feeling of others fearing her much. It made her sad, but hat the same time, at least she didn't have to worry about being a disappointment since there was no one to disappoint. She laughed at that thought as she watched the birds land on the weaker participants until someone actually approached her. "Hey there," a girl with brown hair in high a ponytail approached her "You seem to be alone, care to talk a little" She smiled at Reiko but spoke in an overly cheerful yet cold tone. Now that was something she was used to:

Fake kindness

This made Reiko's heart quicken a bit as she momentarily remembered some past events, however, she wouldn't let this old feeling get the best of her and she regained her composure while returning a polite yet also fake smile as well as became on her guard. She could no longer be harmed by that person again. Ever.

"I don't mind much, I was getting bored listening to all these _Shit_ talkers."The girl looked partially stunned but slowly grabbed Reikos's exposed hand and shook it, giving it a hard squeeze that matched Reiko's own. Some people gasped seeing that Reiko had given her hand out " Angela" the girl said before pulling her hand away.

"So what can I help you with, Angela?" Reiko asked leaning against the pillar, giving the older girl her full attention for the time being. "Boy you don't waste any time getting to the point do you?"

Reiko ended up sighing and going straight int a glare once more. "I see no point in entertaining you with a bullshit conversation when you obviously are putting on some half-assed nice girl persona just to try and get to know me only to betray me in the end because of something stupid."

"Now wait for just a-'' Angel started to say but then all of a sudden a flash of blue and yellow jumped over Angela's shoulders, pushing her out of the way, and landing right in front of Reiko, crouching in front of her. She was then met with blue eyes and a big smile.

"Wooow that's some glare you've got there." he suddenly popped up, less than a inches away from Reiko's face and stunned both of the girls but acted as though he hadn't even noticed their shocked expressions and just kept going. "I'm Luck." He introduced himself"Tell me" he started at Reiko " Are you the girl that made that guy all wet at the entrance?"

Reiko just blinked at the boy who just pretty much appeared in a flash out of nowhere.

"Ttt-too close!" After a few seconds, she snapped out of her shocked state and began to blush him at his close proximity and pushes him away, letting him land on his butt as she moved through the crowd of people leaving him where he fell, forgetting bout the previous conversation she was having with that girl.

"Aww, you're running away? That's such a shame" Luck had said sounding rather disappointed but in a way also amused. "I guess we will have to continue this conversation later then!" Luck shouted and waved at her though she couldn't see.

'What the hell! Appearing out of nowhere so close like that! Doesn't he know anything about personal space? I mean jeez. what a creepy idiot!' As Reiko continued marching away to the opposite side of the arena in a rant on what just happened, trumpets started sounding all around the arena making the Anti-birds took off all at once and her previous thoughts forgotten.

"If I could have your attention please" One of the captains began speaking and giving the introductions to the exam. 'So his name is William Vengeance and he's the leader of the Golden Dawn. He seems like a good leader the way he can have the attention of an entire room in mear seconds.' Reiko thought to herself empressed. William went on and explained to everyone the basic rules for the exam but then said something that took everyone by surprise.

"So this year we have over one thousand examinees. " gasps and cheers were heard all over the arena but it wasn't that surprising seeing as this is a big magic test they had every year. "Because of this, we have decided to have a preliminary round that will only allow those with luck and quick thinking to pass." William began to explain.

'In other words, those who are too slow to realize how to solve a problem will fail' Reiko thought to herself.

"The first test will be Amazing!" There was a sudden silence and a dry cough before he continued "You will need to use your mind to find a way out. Now Dorothy if you please " He continued to explain as the head of the coral peacocks stood up while sleeping and activated her grimoire. A Lavander colored blanket began to fill only the bottom of the arena. The audience above didn't seem to be affected by it but the examinees on the floor began to yawn as the mist came in contact with each of them. "This test will be held as you sleep. The goal here is to wake up before the time limit. Once the time limit is reached... Well, let's just say its best you complete the goal shall we? Whether you pass or fail all depends on you the time limit will be 10 minutes!"

"Only 10 minutes that's impossible!"

"No one can complete a maze in that time"

Some outrage erupted all over the floor of the arena but it didn't seem as though the captains paid no mind to it. "We wish you the best of luck. Now let the Preliminary Exam Begin!", Dorothy clapped her hands loudly once and One by one the examinees fell to the floor and succumbed to the darkness that was sleep.

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient in waiting for this update. I know I am just starting out writing, but it is truly appreciated that yall take time out of your day to read my Fan Fiction. If you know anyone that may enjoy it, please be sure to share them. I also have my stories posted on Wattpad Until next time please stay safe.**


	3. Ch 3 MKE Pt2

Ch 3 MKE Part 2

Reiko POV

Reiko opened her eyes and found herself hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Oh good, your wake" Reiko jumped at hearing an unknown voice only to find herself doing backflips in mid-air and the same voice giggling in amusement.

A hand then grasps Reiko's own and she was met with the same woman who was the captain of the Coral Peacocks. " It seems like you were having fun going around in circles there, but you don't have the time to be doing that. As a quick introduction, I'm Dorothy. It's nice to meet you!" She had said while guiding them both to solid ground.

'Is this really the same Captain?' Reiko questioned seeing how she had a different character from when she was asleep. Dorothy motions to what seemed to be an entranceway as well as a clock that seems to be Counting down.

"Let me remind you that this is the preliminary exam and you only have 10 minutes to pass this phase. I'd get a move on if I were you unless you want to see something super scary" she says. While making a fake terrified face then float away doing huge jumps backward and lands sitting on the arch and smiles. "Then again, I suppose you could pass that way as well too. That is is you can face it." She finishes. This gave Reiko an idea but before she could get the first word out, Dorothy holds up her hand. "Sorry sweetie I'm not allowed to answer any questions that could give you any advantages or hints as of right now. You'll have to use your mind to get out of this one. Anyways, I wasted enough of your time. Remember to not let the time run out and goood luck!" And with that she disappeared into a mist and all that was left was Reiko and a clock that was left with 9 minutes left.

'Well, that was a lot of help' Reiko thought to herself while walking inside of the maze. 'Ok. First to get somewhat of a layout on the inside of this maze.' She. Opened and activated her Grimoire

"Aqua magic: Vapor Visual"

A water-like pulse wave shoots out from her hand and begins to disburse into the air. After about a minute, a pair of clear and solid glasses form in her hands and she puts them on revealing to her an outline of the large maze that she continued to. Walk into and stops realizing. There isn't much of a point.

"Shit. This maze is too large to travel to on just foot and at this rate, I won't be able to pass" she. Says while looking up at the clock. Which now reads seven minutes left.

There was. No way for her to pass if. This was a physical ability test. Then she paused for a moment when a question arises

'Why would they put us asleep if this was a physical challenge?'

The answer is simple, they wouldn't. Thara when she began to think about the captains' words. There must have. Been. Something she missed. At there explanation.

Then the answer hit her suddenly and she. Began to smile as she made her glasses disappear at the realization of what she had to do next.

5 minutes left

.

.

.

.

Luck pov

Cheers can be heard coming from above in every direction as he opened his eyes and began to sit up. The first thing he realized was that the pink misty-like cloud that surrounded the Examinees no longer affected him as well as some of the other applicants.

He sat up and gave a good stretch until he heard his back pop before doing back spring push off to a standing position before, surveying of all the lovely corpses around him.

'Shame I wasn't the one to knock them all out. Oh well. Still an enjoyable way to wake up though' He smiled to himself. As. He. Spots a few others beginning to wake up around him. But none really catching his attention really since they only seem to be boring. I mean yeah they got out but their magic didn't seem to be anything too special

"Ah! That's it I should try to find her!" he. Says out loud, thinking of a way to keep himself busy and looks at the poor souls that were currently beneath his feet still knocked out by the spell.

"Welp that's a start"

As he would have it ( bad. Pun I know), he found. Her. Pretty fast, off to the side with one of her gloves rolled up. looking at something he quickly sped overstepping on hands and backs. To rush over to where she was. Appearing behind her, he spoke, making her jump

"What'cha looking. At?" He asked while looking at her arm before she had a chance to roll her glove back over her arm. "Oh"

Reiko's POV

Waking up, she heard the cheers around her signifying her accomplishment in passing the preliminaries. He pulled herself from off the and .made her way through the bodies while dusting herself off some. As she did so, she thought about what Dorothy told her and got up to go to a slightly more private area in a corner to go and check. She slowly rolled her down one of her purple and black gloves to her wrists both some soft purple and yellowish colored dark marks as well as cute marks and a new small bright pink and purple colored band that went around her wrist still a small white number that she was given at the beginning of the exam. 'One step closer' she thought.

"What'cha looking. At?" A slightly familiar voice came from behind her making her jump and turn around spooked by him appearing out of nowhere once again. She gave him a semi threatening look on her face, doing her best to hide her first expression to not seem weak to anyone that may be looking. "Ffreaking idiot! What the hell?!" she said ignoring his question which she shouldn't have.

Eyeing the exposed part of her arm for an instant, Luck let an "Oh" past his lips before she realized he was staring and quickly pulled it back up slightly whining at the pain but began glaring to try and scare him off one more but then gave a confused expression as his smile didn't waver but the look in his eyes looked slightly different. How? She didn't really know but it made her feel strange.

"So, you never answered my first question or gave me your name for that matter," he said his voice still sounding rather cheerful even though she was sure he probably started to judge her. She answered him plainly hoping that it would make him leave afterward.

"It Reiko Rider," she said quietly and averted her eyes from him a little looking anywhere else "and I guess I am"

"Wooow so cool I heard you beat him up pretty fast then again he was pretty weak, to begin with," Luck said back, beaming and getting closer to her again making her step back some "I it would be fun making his hair stand on ends Ah! That's right! Since he was wet, that means you can use water bases magic right?" He took another step closer to her moving in a bit closer once again and at is point her back was against the wall and she prayed he didn't get closer

"How about you answer one of my questions. How did you get out of the maze?" she asked looking at him seeing that he stopped getting closer and actually took a step back for once to which she was grateful for

"Oh, that's easy. I use electric type magic and it makes me pretty fast so I just found the exit" he said without wavering 'Hm so there was more than one way to past' she thought as she looked at his wrist seeing that she had the same brand on his wrist as well with what she assumed to be his splint number on it. "So Luck, was it" she started and he nodded in response as she looked at him. "Why are you bothering me so much?" this for some reason made him giggle "Its because I wanted to fight you"

"Why? Because I hurt your friend?" she questioned and rolled her eyes thinking it was ridiculous "Oh no! I don't really know him either, but I did beat the shit out of him too just for the hell of it. He was like super weak, even a fly could beat him." he said as if it was nothing "Anyways, if you were able to say that many people in a matter of minutes with just one move, I'd say you are pretty strong. So, I want to fight you, what do you say?" he says rather excitedly. All Reiko could do at this point was just stare at him a bit dumbfounded and couldn't help but giggle and let a smile out at how straight forward he was being with her "You're crazy"

Seeing this acting made a slight tend of pink, some on to Luck's cheek and made his smile bigger "So I've bee told. Does that mean you'll fight me?"

After calming down, but the small smile not disappearing she responded "sorry but no. We are in the middle of a test after all. I rather not risk getting kicked out for fighting without permission" She stated which made him tilt his head at an angle "permission?"

"Yes, permission. I assume that being Magic knight we will have to fight at some point during the career, so t makes sense that they may have us do a mock battle during this exam." she explained which made the boy start bouncing excitedly up and down "Really you think so?! Oh that would b be so much fun! Can't wait! Can't wait" he exclaimed "Hey you're really smart for figuring that out. I can't wait to fight you" He said making her blush at the compliment and turn away from him.

She saw that more and more people we starting to stir and wake up. But paid attention more to their expressions. Most woke up calmly while others woke up jump with slight trembling. 'Hm so it does seem more likely that that could be another way" she thought putting more of the pieces together like a flash of a painful image went through her head making her frown.

Lucks watches as her expression changes but doesn't get a chance to ask her about it when she snapped out of her daze when another single clap was heard coming from the captain's stand and the sound of trumpets, once again, filling the arena making the others who were still asleep finally awakening, signifying the end of the preliminaries

.

.

.

.

.

Willian stands up once again and begins speaking "I will now like to announce to everyone that the preliminaries are now over! Congratulations to the 486 of you fortunate enough to figure out one of the ways to awaken on your own. Those who haven't Thank you for participating in this year's preliminary, but now I kindly ask you to leave the arena floor seeing hs the ret of you have failed." at those words, the people on the arena floor broke out in cheers, gasp and confused talking.

" What do you mean we failed!"

"Woohoo I passed"

"Eeeeeh?"

"How the hell did we fail?!"

"Everyone please calm down. I do understand they you may be upset at this time but were not able to complete the task giving to you so you failed. We provided everyone with the same amount of time as well as information to pass the test" William stated. But then one of the guys on the floor spoke up.

"This is an outrage! You expect me to believe that people were actually able to pass such a hard test?!" he said. "Yeah, as if you gave everyone the same information you probably let people pass at random" a girl next to him said. Reiko then recognized him as the guy she froze at the sign up the line along with Angela and sighed and decided that they both obviously hadn't had enough humiliation for that day and took a breath while walking over to them. Luck decided to follow her seeing that this may be a fun conversation to watch.

"Geeeeze haven't you both made big enough fools of yourself today, already?" She stated loudly making them go quiet and all eyes go to her. Those seeing her walk towards her moved out of her way as she walked toward the couple. "People passed, and people failed. You though-" She said and quickly looked at both their wrists before looking back up at him "- seem to be one of those whole have failed, while Angela here, seemed to have passed." she said "Also the test wasn't really that hard to pass. They did give us hints." she continued.

"Bullshit. I didn't hear any hints in the explanation only the captains random talking"

"Yeah! " one person commented.

"Same here," another person said

Reiko snorted at their stupidity "It wasn't random, dumba-... Dimwitts. Its called reading between the lines. They even gave us multiple ways to pass if you just paid attention." She stated and crossed her arms revealing that information. This made people start to murmur as they watched. 'Great I drew in a crowd again.' She thought and became nervous from all the staring. Her expression didn't waver though, seeing as she was trying her best to seem confident and respectful in front of the captains at least. She didn't want to make a fool of herself by being wrong but she was sure that it was true since no one was stopping her.

She looked at the captains and they too were watching her interested at what she had to say. When their eyes met, William nodded at her, seeming to want to hear her explain further, then sat down.

Her eye went back down to the guy bold/ stupid enough to once again make an idiotic display. Sticking her hip out and let letting a confident smile form on her lips after taking a calming breath. She relaxed and began her explanation.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?"

**A/N: OKOK I'm baaaack. I'm sorry for such a long pause but. You know. Life and all that. Anyways, thank you all for being so patient. I have the next parts to this Sina's Journey as well as ideas for different haikyuu and BNHA characters I plan on writing. If things go well I should be coming out with the first chapter to the idea book I have I hope yall continue to enjoy, sorry for the mistakes, and id love to hear your positive feedback. Till next time.**


End file.
